Regret
by FoxSage789
Summary: 10 years after Sakura leaves Naruto in Konoha for Sasuke, she comes back to confess her love but meets a horrible surprize [naruino]


A/N: This is my first fanfic all of my fics are probably going to be naruino because Its my favorite pairing .

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto if i did sakura would be with rock lee.

**10 years ago **

"Please Sakura don't leave" Naruto pleaded

"Im sorry naruto but i love Sasuke-kun and he has so much to offer me" Sakura replied "Dobe its over she coming with me, lets go Sakura or you can stay with the dead last" Sasuke said walking toward Orochimaru's hide out.

"coming Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched "Please Sakura I..I love you" Naruto said weakly "Hahahahaha! Why would I care your just a Dobe and a demon " With that Sakura left a weak, bleading, and crying Naruto behind at the valley at the end.

_' Its over, I failed' _was the last thought Naruto had before blacking out and joining the world of the unconscious.

**Present **

**Sakura's POV **

**"**Im finally home, I cant wait to suprise Naruto, I just hope he's not like Sasuke who cheated on me after 9 years of a relationship" Sakura said to herself as she walked through the streets of konoha towards the hokage's office

knock knock

"enter"

"Lady Tsunade !" Sakura ran toward the desk to see the hokage

"Sakura is that you?" Tsunade questioned "Yeah, its so great to be back i cant wait to see everyone especialy Naruto I finanlly realized i love him back!" Sakura replied " Actually Ino's getting marri-"  
"Ohh my god Ino's getting married i got to go see her" she interrupted as she ran out the door to the Yamanaka flower shop.

when she got there she was greeted by Ino's mom "Hi can I see Ino" Sakura asked

"Sakura ! I havent seen you in so long, but im sorry she's living with her soon to be husband, here's her new adress and see if you can help her get ready for the wedding" Inos mom said.

Useing chakra to enhance her legs she ran towards Ino's new home 'Hmmmmm Namikaze compound im pretty sure Ive heard that name before, whatever her husband is probably loaded lucky Ino, Naruto's not even from a clan were going to be poor but happy' Sakura thought to herself 'This is no time for me to be thinking about my future with naruto' she thought as she knocked on the door

when it opened she ssaw what looked like the 4th hokage in a suit and a 4 year old Ino in a purple and oranage both with light sun like hair and ocean blue eyes 'wait a minute 4th hokage ! thats were i heard that name Ino must be marrying the 4th hokages son" Sakura thought "Sakura!" the figure yelled

"How do you know my name?" questioned a confused Sakura

"Its me Naruto" answered the 4th Hokage looking guy

"Naruto!, your here visiting Ino to, your so nice"

"ummmm no" naruto replied "then what are you here for" Sakura questioned

"I live here" "What, no that impossible Ino's mom told me Ino live here and this is the Namikaze estate not Uzumaki so stop lying and tell me what your doi-"

"Naruto-kun hurry up your ramen is getting cold and who are you talking to" sombody said from behind Naruto

"Ino/Sakura!" they both yelled "Sakura what are you doing here" the platinum blonde asked

"Oh I came to help my best friend with her marrige and tell Naruto I loved him but he's lying by saying this is his home, but this is your and your soon to be husband's home right"

"Right and how are you trying to help me with my wedding if your trying to break us up" Ino managed to yell through her anger

"What are you talking about I just came to tell Naruto I love him"

"Exactly, Im going to marry Naruto we love each other" "Its okay Naruto now that im here your not going to be forced to marry that pig I realized i love you too" Sakura said as she latched onto the confused blonde.

"I dont know were you got the Idea that I still love you but your very wrong I love my sunshine and I wouldn't switch her for anything in this world".

Sakura started crying "But I came all the way here I..I love you"

"Hahahahahahahaha thats really funny, thats the same thing I told you 10 years ago Im even laughing just like you were"

**At The Wedding **

While the vows were being said Sakura tried using a chakra enhanced punch but before she could hit a flinching Ino naruto in biju mode grabed it and yelled at her** "Sakura Haruno if you ever threaten my family I will not hesitate to destroy you I may have held a soft spot for you before but I promis you that thats over, this is the promise of a life time" **After that a pink haired girl could be seen leaving crying heading towards team 7's old training ground

**Team 7's training grounds **

The next morning after the wedding Naruto and Ino left for thier honey moon in Suna's finest oasis at the training ground Sakura's andher mother's corpse was found with a picture of Naruto in her hand and a note on the picture

_Dear Mr or Mrs Namikaze _

_Dont worry about me I'LL kill you because as soon as your read this youll be dead because of the jutsu I placed on it so the first peron who reads this will die wichever one of you it is one of you will be out of a love Love Sakura _

_P.S_

_I cant wait to see you 8-D _

A/N : I dont know what I think about it please no flames and nI hope you read my next one called **JUST ONE CHANCE.**


End file.
